Kazari
Kazari (born unknown), Greeed, is one of the members of the Crystal Order. He uses his Greeed powers to help complete each mission and doesn't care who gets in the way and gets hurt in the progress. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Kazari used his abilities in sneak into the JIA prison where Discord were held and interrigated for questions and freed him, upon getting transported to Tokyo soon after. While Discord was watching the invasion, Kazari went to the school and found Philip, a former captive of the Crystal Order who had been rescued a year prior by Narumi Soukichi and his protege, Shotaro Hidari. Kazari questioned Discord's loyalty to the Order when he saved Sarah Jane Smith before heading back to headquarter. After explaining his discovery to Rassilon, Kazari was ordered to find Philip with Siegfried and went off on his mission. Personality Kazari is an easy going, arrogant, and highly intelligent schemer, arguably the least trustworthy of all the Crystal Order. Unlike the others, who all have a degree of loyalty among each other, Kazari constantly lies to and manipulates his members for his own selfish ends. Appearance As with all Greeed, Kazari has two forms that he uses in his missions. His human form (seen above), which is a medium built young man of 16 with silver hair in a yellow checkered blazer or any other clothes that resemble cats in any way, which he uses when out on the streets with other people and blend into society. When around the other members of the Crystal Order or at the headquarters, Kazari uses his Greeed form, which resembles a humanoid cat with dreadlocks and spiked armor on his body. On his arms are claw-like protectors over his hands while he wears spiked pads on his shoulders. On each of his boots, there is a spiked circle. Powers and Abilities As a Greeed, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. Unique to him, Kazari moves at fast speeds, and create mini cyclones. Trivia *During the short flashback of Philip's rescue, Kazari is shown to be leading the members to stop Shotaro and Philip until the arrival of the three Showa Riders. *Though he had recently fought against Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kazari doesn't remember her. * As reference to the show, Kazari and Ankh know each other but it is currently unknown when they will meet and fight each other. * Kazari doesn't particularly care for Siegfried as he only cares about completing the mission. Category:Characters